A New Life
by Andrew123
Summary: Dawn and the new Slayers start school at Bayville High
1. Prologue: So It Begins Again

**Setting:** AU post-Chosen, the next Hellmouth wasn't in Cleveland, it's in Bayville, New York. None of the new Slayers died and neither did any of the Potenials when they went to the vineyard, Willow and Kennedy aren't together. But take a guess where the Hellmouth is?

**Summary:** Dawn, and the new Slayers start high school in Bayville.

**Pairings:** Dawn/OC, Lance/Vi, Scott/Kitty, Kurt/Wanda, Xander/Ororo, Buffy/Logan, Todd/Amanda(**S**), Tabitha/Kennedy, Willow/Jean, Faith/Ray, Rona/Evan, Andrew/Rogue and maybe some others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or X-Men Evolution. I only own Jamie Connolly and a few made up slayers

(**S**) means Slayer

**Prologue**

**So It Begins Again**

"Welcome to Bayville High School" the princepal said as she looked at the new girls and boy"here are your class schedules for the semester." she said as she handed out the schedules to the right girls and boy then opened her door. All the girls got up and filed out of the princepals office and out of the outer office.

"All right who has what classes and do you have the same classes with someone else" Dawn asked as she looked at her schedule.

"I have English for first period." Vi said as she followed Dawns example and looked at her schedule.

"So do I." Kennedy said as she glanced at her's.

"Me too." Andrew said as he looked over at Dawn.

" I have Chemistry for first period, German for second period, History for third period, Lunch, Woodshop for fourth period, English for fifth period, and Gym for sixth period." Dawn said as she looked up at her friends.

"I think we should get going to our first period then." Rona said as she started walking away to look for her first period class.

"Okay, see you guys later then." Dawn said as she, Amanda, and Cho-Ahn went looking for the Chemistry class room.

"Hey, have you guys heard that there's some new kids" Evan asked as he sat down at the table his friends were sitting at.

"Ja, zheres a new girl in mien German class." Kurt said before he dug in to his lunch.

"So what is she like" Kitty asked as she started eating her salad.

"She's new, that's all I know." Kurt said as he swallowed a large bite of pizza.

Meanwhile Dawn, Andrew, Amanda, Rona, Kennedy, Molly, Shannon, Vi, Chloe, Eve, Cho-Ahn, Annebelle, Mel, Annie, Dedria, Fen, Nora, and Jenny walked into the cafeteria.

"So were should we sit" Jenny asked as she looked for a empty table.

"How about that table over there." Vi said as she pointed out a table.Dawn nodded and started walking to the table. They had just sat down when the light got blocked out.

"So these are the new guys" a vioce said from behind them. They all turned around and saw four guys.

"Geez rude much." Dawn said as she looked up all five of them up and down.

"I suggest one or all of you take a bath." Kennedy said as she and the rest of the slayers wrinkled their noses.

"I think it's coming from him." Andrew said as he pointed to a guy that was squating like a frog.

"You got a problem with that, yo" the guy asked as he looked at the new guy.

"God, leave them alone already." a voice said from behind the group of girls.

"Well if it isn't Connolly." the boy in front said as he looked up at the newcomer.

"Yeah what do you want" the biggest guy asked.

"World peace, but I don't think I'll get it." the guy said as he looked at the group of guys. All the girls and Andrew laughed at the guys joke. "Will you look at that, I made the new girls laugh, now that's good." the guy said as he turned and walked away. The four guys left muttering that they would be back. While the girls go about eating their lunch Dawn stares at the back of the guy who had told the four guys to leave them alone.

"Liking the view Dawn" Rona asks as she notices that Dawns not eating.

"Huh, what" Dawn asks as she turns to face Rona.

"Never mind Dawn." Rona says as she shakes her head and chuckles.


	2. Chapter 1: Suprises

**Chapter 1**

**Suprises**

**After School**

**5269 Hallie Drive, Bayville, New York**

"So how was school you guys" A 5'6 blonde twenty-two year old woman asks as Dawn and the slayers as they walk in through the open door to the five story house that all the Scooby Gang including the potentials turned slayers that fought with the blonde woman were living in.

"It was okay." Rona said as she set her backpack down on the floor by the coffee table.

"It was definetly worth going to." Vi said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, met a guy by the name of Todd Tolansky, the weird thing is though, he smells like a dumpster." Amanda said as she went up to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I met a cute blonde." Kennedy said as she plopped down on the love seat by the fireplace. While the slayers were talking the blonde woman noticed Dawn walking into the library. The blonde followed Dawn into the library, she saw Dawn sit down in one of the comfy chairs.

"How was your day Dawnie" the woman asks as she sits in a chair by Dawn.

"Pretty good Buffy, considering that the high school is sitting on the hellmouth." Dawn says as she stares off into space.

"Whats the matter Dawn" Buffy asks as she looks at Dawn.

"I got a weird vibe from two groups of teens Buffy." Dawn answeres as she turns to look at Buffy.

"What kind of vibe Dawnie" Buffy asks as she continues to stare at her younger sister.

"That's the weord part, the vibes were constantly there, were as when a vamps near by the vibe comes and goes." Dawn said as she looked down at the floor.

"Do you think that these people are Demons" Buffy asks as she stands up to start pacing.

"I don't think so Buffy." Dawn answeres as she continues to stare at the floor.

"Well, we'll deal with these guys later, in the meantime I'm going to see our wondreful cousin Scotty." Buffy says as she stops pacing to look at Dawn.

"Alright, tell Scotty that I said, hi." Dawn says as she gets up and walks out of the room.

**Later**

Buffy stops her car in front of a pair of gates. 'Well this is it, no turning back now Buffy' Buffy thought as she leaned out of her opened window to press the intercom button.

"What do you want" A voice growled.

"I need to see Scott Summers." Buffy said as she looked at the mansion behind the gates.

"Yeah, and who are you" The voice growled again.

"I'm his oldest cousin." Buffy answered as she continued to stare at the mansion.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppp_!

"Come in." The voice growled.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she waits for the gates to open, Buffy starts driving up the driveway when the gates were fully opened, the gates close after she passes through them. When she gets to the mansion she sees two figures waiting to her by the steps, she turns her car off and gets out. One of the figures moves to her side of the car, Buffy sees its a rough looking man, and the other is a elegant black woman with white hair.

"So you want to see Summers, uh" The man growled at Buffy.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the man"Yeah, I do, got a problem with that"

"Logan, enough, don't frighten the girl." The lady said as she waited at the doors to the mansion.

"It's all right, I've met things that are more scarier than him" Buffy says as she jerks her thumb at the man and starts up the stairs and offers the lady her hand"I'm Buffy Summers."

Ororo took Buffy's Hand and shook it"I'm Ororo Munroe, and this is Logan, Scott never said that he had a cousin"

"Oh that, well its actually cousins, I have a younger sister named Dawn, and well its frankly been awhile since we talked to Scott." Buffy said as Ororo opened the door and waited till Buffy and Logan to enter to close the door behind her.

"Ah, what about your mother" Ororo asked as she and Logan lead Buffy into the living room.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to Scotty about." Buffy said as she sat down on a couch facing the fireplace Buffy heard foot steps approaching and heard a door open behind her, Buffy turned to see who it was and saw a blue ape looking creature walk in to the living room.

"Ah, Logan, just the man I needed to talk to." Tha ape said not noticing Buffy.

Buffy raised an eyebrow"Okay, that's not the most bizarre thing I've ever seen before."

The creature did a double take and stared at Buffy"Oh my star and garters."

At that Buffy burst out laughing, Ororo, Logan, and the creature looked at Buffy with a confused look on each of their faces. Buffy continued to laugh as a herd of footsteps could be heard coming towards the living room from every direction in the mansion. Through her laughing Buffy could hear footsteps coming to the doors of the living room. Every student that lived in the mansion looked in to the living room and saw a short blonde girl siting on one of the couches laughing.  
Scott noticing that the girl was his cousin, Buffy, walked towards her. "Ah, Buffy could you stop laughing please" Scott asked as he bent down to look at his older cousin.

Buffy nodded as her laughter slowed down. "Sorry Scotty its just that the blue ape said something funny." Buffy said as she stopped laughing.

"You know her, Scott" Kitty asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I should seeing as how she's my older cousin, Kitty." Scott answered as he stood up.

"She's your cousin" Jean asked as she came into the living room. Scott nodded.

"Okay, I got that part, what I don't get is why is she laughing at what Dr. McCoy said instead of freaking out" Evan asked as he came into the room looking at the the blonde, that was silently laughing still, with a sceptic look on his face.

At that Buffy stood up and looked at the blue ape. "I'm so sorry for laughing, it's just that I've never heard that before and I found it funny, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Buffy Summers." Buffy said as she held out her hand to the blue ape.

"That's quite alright Miss Summers, that was the first reaction that I've ever got. I'm Henry McCoy or Hank around the institute." Hank said as he took Buffys hand and shook it.

"Okay, can we get back to my earlier question of why your cousin isn't freaking out Scott." Evan said as he continued to look at the blonde with sceptic look

"Like I told Miss Munroe, I've seen things that were scairier than Mr. Logan and, no offense to you Mr. McCoy, uglier." Buffy said as she looked the black boy in the eyes.

"Like what" Kitty asked as she looked the blonde up and down.

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to know." Buffy said as she turned to look at the brunette. All the teenagers stared at Scott's cousin with doubtful looks.

"Ah, could I talk to Buffy alone for a minute, please" Scott asked as he looked around at his friends and at Logan, Ororo, and Mr. McCoy.

"Good idea Scott" Ororo said as she turned to the other students"alright back to your homework childern."

Everyone filed out of the room. Kitty quickly gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Buffy had a suprised look on her face when Scott turned to look at her.

"What was that Scott Vincent Summers" Buffy asked as she watched Scotts face turn an interesting shade of red.

"That was my girlfriend giving me a kiss on the cheek Elizabeth Anne Summers" Scott said as he watched how Buffys face got when any one in the family called her by her birth name"so what's up"

"I wanted to tell you that mom died." Buffy said as she sat back down on the couch. Scott, at hearing that his Aunt Joyce was died, sat heavely down on the arm of the couch that Buffy was sitting on.

"How" Scott asked as he looked towards Buffy. As Buffy told Scott about Joyces brain tumor and aneurisyum Scott began to feel deprest.

"I found her body lying on the couch when I got home later that day." Buffy said as she finished telling Scott.

"At least I can lift the deprestion, I found Alex." Scott said as he looked at the fireplace.

"You did, where" Buffy asked as she felt the deprestion lift from her shoulders.

"Hawaii." Scott said as he looked back at Buffy.

"Really, Hawaii, you got to tell me how." Buffy said as she became excited again. So Scott proceed to tell her. They talked for hours catching each other up on their seperate lifes.

**Earlier**

"So should we patrol tonight" Kennedy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I supose a few of you should patrol." Willow said as she turned away from the stove, with a pot of spaghetti.

"Alright, patrol." Dawn said as she came into the kitchen at the end of the conversation.

"So what we need to find are all the cemetaries and all the other stuff." Rona said as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"That's a good idea Rona." Xander said as he went to the frig to look for something to drink.  
"I think that Xander should come with us." Vi said as she got a glass down from the cupboard and went to the sink to fill it up.

"Good idea Vi." Giles said as he came into kitchen when he smelled dinner.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind tagging along with all you slayers." Xander said as he grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the frig and closed the door.

"So its settled; Me, Vi, Rona, Dawn, Amanda, Cho-Ahn, and Xander." Kennedy said as she sat down atthe table. the kitchen door leading outside banged open and in the door way stood Faith.

"I'm coming also." Faith said as she came in and shut the door.

"Okay, the more the merrier." Kennedy said as she took a bite of spaghetti.

**Later**

"So wait a minute, you're telling me that your cousin Scott lives here in Bayville Squirt" Faith asked as she strolled down one of the aisles between grave stones.

"Yep." Dawn said as she walked down a different aisle.

"That's just trippy." Rona said as she followed Faith and Dawn.

"No really, ya think." Xander said as he followed Vi and Kennedy down another aisle. When Cho-Ahn walked by an old crypt four human male figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Wellwell.Whatdowehavehere" One of the figures asked as it sped around the slayers, Dawn and Xander once and went back to stand by the other three figures.

"Okay, did any one get what that person said" Xander asked as he looked the four people up and down.

"Have no idea Xand." Dawn said as she looked at the people that she thought she recognized.

"Its four out of the five that we met during lunch Dawn." Rona said as she looked from one to another.

"Okay, now I can see the different sizes." Dawn said as she looked at the four guys.

"Thats right, yo." the hunched over figure said as he hopped into the moonlight. What the slayers and Dawn saw was Todd Tolansky in some kind of suit.

"What do you guys want" Kennedy asked as she started to get into a fighting stance.

"We wanta have some fun." the fiugre in front said as he followed Todd into the moonlight. The guy standing in front of them was the guy that had the jeans that the knees were ripped, also with a strange suit on. The other two stepped out and the high schoolers recognized the fat guy and the guy with the white hair.

Xander couldn't help himself, he started to laugh at the four guys that he was staring at"Did any one tell you that it's not Halloween yet."

"Yeahwelllookatyourselfwhatareyoutryingtolooklikeapirate" Quicksilver said as he stared at the one-eyed man.

Xanders laughter died down, as he looked at the white haired guy speechless.

"He said 'What are you tryingto look like a pirate'." a female voice said from behind them, they turned to look behind them and saw a girl dressed all in red clothes. The slayers and Dawn saw that it was the fifth member of the gang. When Xander heard what the girl said he turned to face the guys, who hadn't moved, with out pause Xander grabbed the bottom of his eye patch and lifted it up and off his head. All four guys, when they saw that there was no eye, started to look like they were about to puke.

"Not pretty is it guys." Xander said as he kept looking at the four guys, he then turned to face the girl, her reaction was all most like the guys except that she did throw up at the site of Xanders eyeless socket.

Before anyone could do anything all thirteen of them were surrounded by clapping, and out of the shadows about twenty-five men and women came out.

"Now this is nice meals on wheels." a guy that had gray hair pulled into a ponytail said as his face shifted.


End file.
